Of Dragons and Vampires
by Daninuyasha
Summary: An ancient vampire saves Lord Harkon by sending him to Nirn's sister planet Earth. But did the ancient vampire really save Harkon?


Chapter 1

The bone-hawk did lazy circles around the bleak stone island. It was cold and ominous place but the flock made its home at the top of Castle Volkihar. The bone-hawk glided lower to the bridge to view the fight. Her keen eyes focus on warrior in the midnight armor slashing away through the vampires with a daylight sword.

Athena Casarano plunged Dawnbreaker into the chest of the vampire and the full power of the sword engulfed vampires close by in a wave of sunlight. Those vampires shrieked and ran off and Athena looked to see a young Dawnguard warrior having trouble with a stronger vampire.

"Agmaer! Brace yourself on bridge!" Athena called.

Agmaer slightly nodded and held tightly on to the rail of the bridge. The vampire heard the call and charge for Athena.

"FUS RO DAH!" Athena shouted.

Power came from her shout and hit the vampire directly sending him flying over the rail. Athena ran over to Agmaer.

"Are you okay? Can you still fight?" Athena asked the young warrior.

"Yes," Agmaer nodded. His blue eyes still wide and blond hair slightly dishevel.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Serana running toward her, she turn her attention back toward Agmaer.

"Go find Isran... Tell him to hold off the vampires while Serana and myself go ahead," Athena asked.

"But they ran away," Agmaer questioned.

"The effects of Dawnbreaker do not last long. Please do this?" Athena requested.

Agmaer just nodded and ran off as Serana joined her side. Athena pulled down her Nightingale face mask and took a deep breathe trying to calm her fears.

"So are you ready to do this?" Athena put her face mask back on. Only her amber eyes showed.

"I do not think one is ever ready to kill their father," Serana said, crimson eyes flashed with sadness

"I'm here for you," Athena grasped the vampire's shoulder.

"Let's do this," Serana smiled exposing her fangs.

The two young women stormed through the castle doors with swords ready.

* * *

><p>After making quick work of the vampires in the dining hall, Athena and Serana stood in dark and dank cathedral. Harkon ( in his human form ) stepped down from the alter to Molag Bal, Athena's grip tighten on Auriel's Bow as she felt dragon blood boil.<p>

"So, you have returned. Is your pet keeping you entertained?" Harkon asked. His voice dripping with disdain.

"You know why we are here," Serana spat back, her eyes blazing pools of hate.

"Of course I do. You disappoint me, Serana. You have taken everything I provided for you and thrown it all away for this … girl," Harkon said quietly and dangerously.

"Provided for me?" Serana stared at him in disbelief "Are you insane? You have destroyed our family and killed other vampires. For what? Some prophecy that we barely understand. No more... I'm done with you. You will not touch Athena."

"Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you have become," Harkon got right in Serana's face.

Serana stepped back from Harkon and aimed her elvan sword right at his chest. Harkon just smirked and moved rapidly to stand in front of Athena, but she stood her ground. Auriel's bow was ready to be fired.

"I see this dragon has fangs," Harkon still smirked looking into Athena's dragon-like eyes "It appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she would return with hatred in her heart."

"Your obsession with this prophecy caused your wife and daughter to turn against you. Not me," Athena spat back, her dragon blood fully consumed her.

He stepped closer and got just inches away from Athena's face.

"Such power I feel from you... To bad you chose the wrong side," Harkon caressed her cheek "You would have made such a good Vampire Queen."

"You are a blight on this world," Athena grimace baring her fangs.

"Yes. Always the noble vampire hunter. But what happen after you have slain me. Will Serana be next," Harkon backed away from her.

"Serana is my friend. I would never hurt her," Athena smirked "You are the only one that needs to die."

"Then my daughter is truly lost to me" Harkon said quietly.

"Enough of this!" Athena called.

"Yes. I too grow weary of speaking to you and my traitorous daughter. Hand over the bow and I might let you live," Harkon smiled baring his fangs.

"Over my dead body," Athena smiled back.

"That can be arranged," Harkon transformed into his Vampire Lord form.

"I like to see you try," Athena aimed a sun-hallowed arrow at the Vampire Lord.

Just as Athena was about fire, Harkon changed his form to a horde of bats and appeared behind her on the balcony. Serana was all ready fighting him on the balcony. Athena was trying to fight off the gargoyles and skeletons he summon to stop her from using Auriel's bow.

This battle repeated like this for a half hour with Harkon going back to the alter to heal himself but Athena was able to use Auriel's bow then too. With the bodies of gargoyles and bones of skeletons scattered around, Athena warily aimed her bow at Harkon as he went back to the alter. She knew this would be for the last time his strength was draining. But before she fired, Athena felt something strange in the air around Harkon and something inside her was telling her not to fire. She shook it off blaming it on fear and fired the sun-hallowed arrow at Harkon.

The explosion that erupted on the arrow's impact threw Athena and Serana off their feet. When the bright light cleared there was no trace of Harkon. After both young women recovered from the blast they investigated the alter.

"There is nothing left. Like he was never here," Serana pointed out.

"Auriel's bow destroyed him?" Athena looked over at her friend.

"Something is not right. There should be ashes and his belongings, but there is nothing," Serana said quietly.

Athena studied the alter remembering the strange feeling she felt in the air before she shot the arrow. She had felt that feeling before but a long time ago.

"Athena? Are you okay?" Serana looked worried.

"Yeah. It's just that I had a strange feeling right before I shot the arrow," Athena said.

"What kind of feeling?" Serana asked.

"Like a ripple in time," Athena stared at Serana with wide eyes.

"Okay. You look like you felt something like that before," Serana stared at her friend.

"I did... When I was at the time wound on the Throat of the World to learn the Dragonrend shout," Athena's face paled with realization.

"What are you saying?" Serana questioned her friend.

"I think Harkon escaped through time or space," Athena said quietly.

* * *

><p>When Harkon awoke the first thing he realized was that he was back in his human form. When he stood up he realized that he was no longer in the Castle Volkihar Cathedral. He was laying in the middle of a ruined and crumbling structure.<p>

"Lord Harkon so good to see you alive," said a seductively sweet voice.

Harkon turned around to see a beautiful woman with long chocolate brown hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a simple white sleeveless dress that hugged her body beautifully but her best feature was her reddish-brown eyes that looked at him with false innocence.

"Who are you?" Harkon asked in a smoothly.

"I'm the one who saved your life," the woman strutted toward Harkon "My name is Lamae Bal."

"The Blood-Matron," Harkon's eyes widen "Why did you save me?"

"You can help me save my bloodline on this world from being destroyed by a powerful witch," Lamae smirked .

"This world? Are we on Tamriel?" Harkon asked.

"We are no longer on Tamriel or Nirn," Lamae giggled.

"What is this place?" Harkon grimace, didn't appreciate the giggling.

"We are on Nirn's sister planet called Earth," Lamae smiled gently "But the place we are at now is a small village called Mystic Falls."

* * *

><p><strong> Okay there is the beginning my crossover for the Vampire DiariesElder Scrolls Skyrim. I will try to update as soon as I can. This will be an AU for the Vampire Diaries . I hope all of you out there like it.**

**This is purely fan made I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Skyrim. I make no money... This is a pure labor of love. **


End file.
